


Helpful Business

by blooqd



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Soft Chris Redfield, Trans Leon Kennedy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Menstrual Cycle, chris just wants to help his bf, he’s just a big soft helpful bf, no mention of the word blood at all, not a period kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooqd/pseuds/blooqd
Summary: chris just wants to help his poor boyfriend goin thru his troubles
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Helpful Business

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t!!! a kink thing!!!   
> i just wrote this to help myself and other trans guys feel more comfortable abt the dumb things that goes on w our bodies
> 
> i also wrote this at 2 am i’m sorry if it’s not grand

A weak and faint “Chrisss” was all Chris heard before he was called back into his boyfriend duty. He walked into his living room to see his poor boyfriend Leon on the couch lying on his back. He had his leg over the top part of the couch and a hand on his stomach, accompanied by the tired, pained look on his face. The larger man tilted his head at him. “You want more chocolate?” he asked with a raise of his brow. A small nod was all Leon could give.  
Chris returned from the kitchen a second later with more of Leon’s chocolate bar in hand, sitting himself down next in front of Leon on the edge of the couch. The officer handed Leon the bar and he began to nibble on it for a bit. Chris focused on the smaller man as his lip quivered in between bites, followed by his thighs squishing together and tensing every once and a while. The BSAA officer frowned as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s lower stomach, slowly rubbing. “Is there anything else I could do for you?” Chris asked, running his thumb over Leon’s hip bone. The weaker man only held in a whimper and shook his head.   
While Leon was usually a quick and tough guy, this always got to him. And Chris was always there to help him through it no matter what the snarky, younger man said.   
Although Leon was usually great with lies, Chris could see right through his weak head shake. Chris’ hand stopped moving as he asked “Seriously. What can I do?” once more. The smaller brunette could only reply with a turn of his face and another accidental squeeze of his thighs. But that was all Chris needed to understand what was happening.   
The large man slowly slid his hand down more, just above Leon’s boxers. “Nothing, Leon?” he asked. In response Leon’s lip twitched as he gripped the couch, nearly dropping his chocolate. Chris grew a faint smile as he began to rub Leon’s lower stomach again. “I know how it can get, babe. Let me take care of it. Alright?” the larger officer asked, reaching for Leon’s Couch-Gripping hand. Leon whimpered at his touch and gripped his boyfriend’s hand as he let out a weak reply, “B.. but Chris.. I-“   
“I know.” Chris cut him off and squeezed his hand back. “And it’s fine. As long as I can help you.”   
Leon’s faintly flushed face softened a bit as he smiled. “Are you sure?” He questioned his lover. Chris smiled even more. “Of course.” He let out as he stroked Leon’s face with the back of his large, tough hand.   
Chris moved to kiss Leon’s stomach but was stopped before he could get any closer. “C.. can you carry me to the bed?” Leon whimpered out. The large man only smiled down at him.   
“Of course we can.”  
Chris scooped up his poor, pantsless boyfriend and took them up to their room. Leon wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and hurried his face in it, nuzzling and still whimpering.   
Chris gently laid his lover down on their bed before crawling on top of him. Again, before he could go any further, he stopped. “Do you need anything?” He asked yet again. Leon’s eyes roamed the area around him for a second before turning over to grab a small pillow from behind him, holding it close to his chest.   
Chris leaned down to plant a small kiss on the DSO officer’s forehead. “Good?” Chris asked. Leon nodded. “Good.”  
Lifting up Leon’s shirt with one large hand, Chris finally began to kiss the smaller man’s stomach. Chris and his kisses followed the faint trail of hair down to Leon’s boxers before he hooked his thumbs under the strap. Leon squeezed his pillow and buried his face into it more as his boyfriend began to pull his boxer and under-panties off, embarrassed by everything he was about to see. But the BSAA officer only set them aside before leaning over to grab a box of tissues from the bedside table as he began to clean Leon. As Chris threw the tissue away, his boyfriend’s weary voice pipped up, “What if.. more.. comes out while you.. do that?” he whimpered out. Chris looked into the smaller man’s eyes and reached for his hand as he smirked, “I can clean myself, can’t I?” This put a smile on Leon’s face. “I don’t know. Can you?” he asked with a small giggle. The large man laughed with him. “I guess we’ll find out.”  
Chris kept his hand attached to Leon’s as he leaned his head down, giving one small lick to the officer’s sensitive cock. Feeling his lover grip his hand tighter, Chris gave another lick before placing his tongue at his hole and making his way back up to the small cock. The DSO officer’s hips bucked as he let out a whine, followed by a faint whisper of his boyfriend’s name.   
Chris closed his eyes as he took in his boyfriend, giving gentle licks to his dick. As he felt Leon’s hand slide onto his head and through his short hair, the BSAA officer had already had his legs up, slightly kicking the air every so often. Leon giggled as he looked up to see his boyfriends legs, soon then followed by another twitch and moan from his body.   
After a while of Chris licking at his boyfriend’s dick, Leon whined out his name. Chris stopped his kicking and lifted his head up, reaching for a tissue. Leon fought against pressing his entire face into his pillow. “M.. more. I need more.” Was all Leon could mumble out before burying his face back into his pillow. Chris did what Leon called his “highly illegal” soft smile as he kissed the man’s forehead again. “We can do more.” He murmured out, his nose pressed against Leon’s forehead.   
As Chris positioned his fingers in front of Leon’s entrance, he was once again faced with another damned stop. With his hand pressed on top of Chris’ head, Leon said “I mean.. more. More.”   
Chris reached up and held onto Leon’s wrist as he looked at him softly. “We can do more more, babe. But we gotta do this first.”   
Leon only shook his head. “I can take it. You know I can,” he was nearly desperate at this point, “Just.. please.” he quietly said.   
Chris sighed. “Okay then, Leon. You can take it.” Chris moved for his own pants this time, noticing his growing bulge. Sliding off his boxers, the BSAA officer’s hard cock spurge our from other them, already wet at the tip. As Chris reached for the bedside table again, he heard his boyfriend mumble out “God. How are you just that fucking big.” Chris only chuckled as he grabbed their almost empty bottle of lube before setting his bare ass back down on the bed. “Hush, Kennedy.” he smirked. Leon did his dumb smirk back. “Roger that.”   
Chris poured the lube onto his fingers before rubbing his fingers over Leon’s entrance as he entered two thick fingers and began to stretch his lover. He know Leon said he could take it, but Chris never listened. He always wanted to be safe with his precious Leon. The smaller man let out a surprising moan at that as his hand flew for his mouth, trying to pretend it didn’t happen. Once Chris thought Leon was stretched enough, he began to pour out more lube for himself. Chris wrapped his large hand around his hard cock, slowly stroking it with a sigh of relief. Rubbing his thumb over leaking tip for the last time, he decided he was ready. Positioning himself in front of Leon, he asked “Ready again?” Leon lifted his face from the pillow to give him a large enthusiastic nod, ready to jump the man if he didn’t fuck him already.   
The BSAA officer slid his cock in Leon’s hole, groaning letting his head drop with pleasure. Leon gripped the sheets with one hand as Chris began to pull out and push his large cock into him, his hole clenching around it. Leon bit his lip, trying not to moan. “F- faster,” he mumbled out, “Please.” His boyfriend grunted in response as he picked up his speed. As he continued to thrust into his lover’s tight hole, Chris leaned down to wrap an arm under Leon’s back, pulling him in to kiss him. Leon forgot about his pillow as he threw his arms around Chris, pulling himself up to him. The larger man placed his arm back down to steady himself as Leon tightened his grip around his neck, burying his head.   
Chris grit his teeth as he thrusted harder into the DSO officer, earning little squeaks and moans from him with each thrust. Chris felt nails in his back and heard a small voice next to his ear. “Iii.. I’m gonna cum Chris.”   
His cock twitched at Leon’s statement as he sped up more, wanting to please his boyfriend. Leon’s moans and little noises became louder as Chris thrusted into him and his hole clenched even tighter around him. Leon’s mouth remained ajar as he came close to the edge, ready to shout out his boyfriend’s name. “Ccc.. ahh God C-Chris!” Leon’s mouth was fully opened as his hole clenched and he came around Chris’ thick cock. His body twitching, Leon’s throat was filled with different small moans and whimpers and attempts at Chris’ name.   
When he came down from his orgasm, Leon went back to burying his head in his lover’s neck. Chris grunted as he continued to fuck Leon’s hole, letting out “I’m.. ‘M gonna cum.” After a few more thrusts, Chris pulled out his slick cock, furiously rubbing it until he came only his boyfriend’s stomach. After Chris laid Leon back down they sat there in storm of pants, trying to cater their breath. Chris reached for the tissues again, cleaning off his cock and then Leon’s messy dick and hole. After throwing away the tissues, Leon looked up at Chris. “T.. thank you. I can’t think of a single person that would do that.” he said, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly. Chris fully smiled back at him. “Please, don’t thank me. I just wanted to help.”   
Leon pulled his boyfriend back down for a kiss before he gave a worried glance down to his legs. Chris places his hand under the worried brunette’s chin, lifting it up to face him. “I’m gonna go get you another pad and some clean underwear, alright? Then we can cuddle and watch whatever you wanna watch. Sound good?”   
Leon’s eyes brightened up as his let his chin sink into Chris’ hand. “Yeah. That sounds great.”


End file.
